


【AU】Merry Christmas 04

by Kathleen_719



Series: Merry Christmas [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 章末赠送幻红小剧场。





	【AU】Merry Christmas 04

　04

　Natasha正在写电子邮件，收件人是Maria·Hill，S.H.I.E.L.D.的总裁秘书长。  
　S.H.I.E.L.D.是最大的情报网络公司，请他们帮忙查下Hank·Pym公司的执行总裁Darren·Cross是否有和Hydra公司接触过，应该不会太贵。能跟他们高层有良好关系，对黑寡妇的工作大有裨益。  
　幸亏有了Vision建立的加密网络，通信来往间更安全，帮了她的大忙。  
　还有各种小科技，例如手机强制匹配窃听技术。多得这玩意，红发魔女才能听到联邦税务局副局长跟迷人的Mr. Laufeyson跳舞时赞美他眼睛的那句“如果伊甸园中的智慧树果实乃您眼睛一般透绿晶莹，恐怕蛇就不需背负诱惑夏娃尝禁果的罪名了”。  
　Natasha很想看当时律师大人是什么表情。哦，老天，要是我听到这么羞耻的赞美……她决定保留这段话，有空就放给好朋友听听。  
　  
　话说回来，虽说A家里都不是什么正常人，但无疑Vision更……特别。高超的计算机信息技术，不带感情的逻辑分析，永远以利害得失为立足点思考，不仅Natasha，就是精于计算的鹰眼也觉得，Vision大约是有人类外表的人工智能机器。  
　说起鹰眼，他妻子的预产期应该是这几天。Natasha还在想要不要关心下老朋友时，手机响了一下，有两条新信息。  
　发在多人群里的是张图片，初生婴儿粉嫩可爱。  
　哟，说曹操曹操就到。Natasha看着手机笑了起来，不是那种黑寡妇式的微笑，而是发自内心的欣喜。  
　群里首条祝福来自Steve·Rogers，之后便是Wander，而第三条却是来自Vision。哟，通常这种时候他都会是最后才反应过来的。而且Vision的信息几乎跟Wanda的同时弹出来。嗯，可以推测他们应该刚好正在一起。  
　黑寡妇的触觉又开动起来，她隐约觉得Vision好像有病毒入侵了。有趣，真有趣。  
　之后陆陆续续，其余几人都发了祝福。不管喜不喜欢小孩子，该有的礼节他们都不会错。  
　Natasha又点开了私人信息。  
　“Sorry Nat, boy again（对不起，又是个男孩）。”  
　“Traitor（背信弃义）。”  
　红发魔女冲着屏幕中的小婴儿低声而又宠溺地抱怨了一句。说好了，是个女孩的话就沿用她的名字呢。一直到生产前，检查出来的结果都是女儿呀，害她又空欢喜一场了。  
　不过，还是该去瞧瞧这胖小子。和谁去好呢？  
　  
　Natasha也说不好自己究竟喜不喜欢小孩子。她乐意去看Clinton的孩子，是否因为大家曾经离成为情侣只有一层纸之隔，但最终成为朋友呢？  
　Anyway，Loki可以第一个pass，银舌头对任何不能理智对话的生物都不感兴趣；Bruce大概也不用考虑，据观察，提到孩子的话题，这个聪明绝顶的男人只会腼腆一笑温柔回避。那么，约Wanda和Pepper？毕竟大家都是女性……  
　就在Natasha如此考虑时不经意看一眼手机，便被那条“亲爱的Clint，我想和Vision一起来看你的孩子，什么时候方便”的信息惹得差点笑出来。  
　哎，Wanda这孩子，是不知道有爱慕者还是不上心呢。看来，除非任意一方开窍，否则他们只能原地绕圈子了。  
　那么剩下的人选，就Steve吧。Natasha心想，刚好她也想同HR总监谈些事情，毕竟James·Barnes是他的Bucky，按现时的状况，有的事情他去谈比她去谈为好。  
　  
　**  
　Loki再次看手表，半小时内第三次查时间了。  
　昨晚Thor·Odinson临走前约了他今晚吃饭。这应该不是自己的幻觉，对吧？尽管曾经的哥哥说完便走，没留时间给他表态答应与否，不过约人吃饭再次确认具体时间地点不是该有的礼仪吗？Asgard的完美教养呢？给长成肌肉了？这样半吊着让我如何安排傍晚工作时间呢？  
　律师大人站起来走到更衣室的镜子前打量自己今天的打扮。嗯，深蓝色修腰西装，暗绿色丝质领带，符合他一贯的审美，不会有可以打扮之感。  
　同一时刻，Thor·Odinson亦站在镜子前打理自己半长不短的金发。放下来好像太随意，但扎起一个小角在脑后又太雅痞。诶，只是跟弟弟——曾经的弟弟吃饭而已，不需要那么紧张。自己是何模样，Loki早就熟知。  
　尽管心底如此告诉自己，但Thor仍止不住紧张，比任何一次约会为甚，以至于他不敢按照礼仪再次跟Loki确定时间地点，怕一旦有借口对方便会拒绝。他知道Loki不会主动拒绝，但寻到机会的话那另当别论。  
　毕竟隔着六年的光阴，当初和Odinson家分道扬镳时又闹得那么不愉快，Thor实在没把握Loki会不会给机会坐下来好好谈一谈。  
　不经意间看了眼手表。该死，都这个钟数了，他们再不出门可能就赶不上预约了。  
　Thor没时间再纠结发型，就扎起来吧。反正这形象跟今天深啡色西装加黑衬衣不打领带的衣着也挺搭。金发男子边想边快步往法务总监办公室走去，并暗暗祈祷弟弟一定要在啊。  
　悬着的心在听到那冷淡的“请进”后，才算定下来。  
　  
　Thor挑的餐厅位于海湾悬崖边，每张桌子都有完整独立的空间，一晚上只招待6位客人。据说预约已排到后年圣诞节。金发男人是如何把自己挤进今晚的预约中的Loki没兴趣知道，没什么是金钱做不到的，如果有加上贵族权势便行。  
　和Loki预想的直奔主题不同，Thor非常沉得住气。直到头盘上来前，他们一句话都没交谈，只是沉默地喝餐前香槟和看外面漆黑一片的海面。  
　曾经有段时间，大约Thor10岁Loki8岁之前，他们能一整晚靠在一起看书下棋而不必说话也不会有尴尬或不舒服感，仿佛交流只需要眼神及心灵感应。然后Thor11岁，离开家上贵族寄宿学校，渐渐地变得躁动吵闹起来，兄弟间交流便多了言语，虽然只有放假时才能见面，但每次回到Asgard，Thor便是Loki一人的哥哥，如以往一般，问题尚且不大。  
　等Loki亦上了相同的学校却跟周围格格不入，想找哥哥又发觉曾专属自己的兄长被太多人簇拥，根本分不到多少注意力时，他们之间开始徘徊在争吵、沉默、和好之间。从那时起，沉默不再是儿时的心灵相通，而变成互相伤害后的难堪。  
　那么现在的沉默呢？  
　他们之间没有争吵，平和客气得很；心有灵犀？那更谈不上。要说尴尬么，好像也不是。说到底，六年了，两人的世界没任何交集，又能说些什么呢？往事吗？  
　Loki不知道，Thor并非不知有何可谈，却是故意沉默。  
　Mr. Odinson早已是个经过历练心智成熟的男人，开朗，行动力强，但不复年少时的鲁莽冲动。他懂得沉默的作用，也知道逼迫过分，眼前珍惜的反而留不住。  
　虽然谁都没说话且缺乏眼神交流，实则暗地里都用眼角余光观察对方：摸脖子、咬下唇、玩手指——希望从小动作中读出对方此刻心思。  
　  
　头盘上来。  
　一个金苹果放在汤盘中，点缀薄如蝉翼的金叶子和迷你金花。  
　这餐厅没有菜单，全凭总厨的心情及创意出菜。  
　Loki盯着眼前的金灿灿翻了个白眼。这就是号称先锋艺术家的审美？这菜的味道最好能弥补其视觉带来的伤害，否则他可要让这餐厅好好“上一课”。一刀切下去，金苹果外皮破裂，蓝色的液体迅速盛满汤盘，金叶子金花泡在其中。  
　……  
　律师大人很怀疑世上有没有佳肴能弥补现时自己受到的伤害。  
　就在他腹诽不已时，蓦然听到对面男人发出爽朗的笑声，打破了维持良久的沉默。Loki不明所以地抬头看笑容灿烂得仿佛能照亮黑暗的金发男人，这有什么好笑的？  
　“记得么，brother？”Thor愉快地问。  
　“什么？”Loki一头雾水。  
　“Let's play Get help（我们来玩救命游戏）。”  
　“No。”  
　Loki想到不想拒绝之语便冲口而出，就像本能反应似的。但换来的却是Mr. Odinson更开怀的笑声。律师大人随即反应过来，他哥哥只是重复小时候的一句说话而并非要现在玩游戏，自己的反应过敏了。见对面的男人丝毫没有停下来的意思，Mr. Laufeyson隐隐觉得耳朵尖发热。  
　  
　“那年我们刚好读了希腊神话，我想当个如Hercules那样的大英雄四处冒险。不过我们的步伐也走不出Asgard，于是便只能在庄园里玩，装作Amber是猛狮Nemea，turquoise是赤牝鹿，你的obsidian是野猪。”  
　“有够蠢的游戏。”  
　可能感染到Thor的快乐，即便Loki嘴上如此说着，但想起儿时的游戏，想起以宝石命名的几条爱犬，他唇边不觉绽放出温柔的微笑，如月光般柔和，连带着也收起眼中的阴郁。  
　“花园游戏有一天变成了去偷金苹果，记得吗？”Thor问，不过他很确定弟弟不可能忘记。  
　“怎么不记得。”Loki哼了一声，“我们……不，是你，不想去偷普通苹果，觉得没挑战性……”  
　“于是趁着父母外游的机会……”  
　“去偷母亲交代管家拿去保养的Blue Eye。”  
　听着Loki仍自然地把Frigga称作母亲，Thor的笑容更深，蓝眼睛中隐藏着计划按预定路线发展的得意。刚才那番话，是他诱导Loki说出来的，效果亦非常理想。不管承认与否，只要Loki对Frigga的爱仍存在，那么自己的任务就有达成的可能。  
　至于其他的，先顺其自然吧。  
　“竟敢去偷Blue Eye，我那时也是不知天高地厚才敢帮你。”  
　Thor听得Loki继续话题，便也接续下去，道：“毕竟Blue Eye是家传蓝钻石，我们没见过很好奇嘛。而且被大人小心翼翼收藏，不是很像金苹果设定么？”  
　黑发男子耸耸肩，不置可否。  
　“Get help，真难为你的智商能想出来这声东击西的计划。”  
　想起为了配合哥哥，为求效果逼真，在大冬天的喝了一整壶冰水结果真的导致自己腹疼难耐的当年，律师大人真不知道该用什么词语骂自己愚蠢。  
　  
　见到有阴影想爬上Loki的眼中，Thor觉得时机差不多了。  
　“I need your help now, brother（我现在需要你帮忙了，弟弟）。”  
　Thor伸出手去覆上Loki微凉苍白的手。来自金发男子宽大手掌中的温热烫得律师大人想立即抽出手来，却被一股熟悉的力度压着，动弹不得。他迅速抬头想开口，却在碰上Thor认真得如同燃烧起蓝色火焰的眼睛时，一个字也说不出口，也察觉不出心脏漏跳了一拍。  
　“Come home, Loki。”  
　  
TBC

　*************************  
　幻红小剧场  
　有的人就是跟电脑等机器不对盘，例如Wanda·Maximoff。可能磁场不对。Vision在今个月第三次帮Wanda修复电脑时如此想到。不过数据来说，人体磁场之弱不足以影响精密仪器，但除此之外，没办法解释了。  
　“抱歉又麻烦你了。”Wanda不好意思。  
　“没什么。”Vision是真的不介意。  
　就在这时，两人手机同时响起信息提示。  
　“哇，Clint的孩子好可爱。我要立刻祝他喜得麟儿。”Wanda一边说一边迅速打字。  
　“呃，我觉得麟儿这个词用得不对。麟儿是指……”  
　Vision正想继续分析，却被温柔地打断了。  
　“好了Vision，不要扫兴嘛。像我一样恭喜Clint就好了。”Wanda甜甜一笑。  
　“……done。”  
　Wanda眨了眨漂亮的棕色眼睛，她几乎没看到Vision是如何发信息的，但他的信息就紧跟着自己的出现在群聊天上。  
　“哇，Vision你真厉害。”  
　“You too。”  
　在影响机器运作这点上。  
　  
　——END——


End file.
